Magic Mirror and Mirror Magic
by Akasuna Yuri Chan
Summary: fanfic yang terinfirasi dari Magic Mirror and Mirror Magic yang dinyanyikan oleh kagamine rin dan len
1. Chapter 1

Magic Mirror

**Disclaimer: **Shizen no Teki-P

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Drama dan General

**Spoiler Warning: **AU,OOC,Typo,tanda baca ancur ,aneh,dll

**Summary : **menceritakan kisah tentang seorang pemuda (Shitaro) yg bertemu dengan seorang penyihir muda (ene) yg berakhir dengan perpisahan

*nggak pandai bikin Summary T^T*

* * *

Disebuah menara ,disuatu tempat yang jauh.

Disebuah desa dimana perang selalu terjadi tampa henti.

Dimenara itu ,disuatu celah yang kecil itu terdapat sebuah ruangan yang 'tak seorang pun yang tahu keberadaan ruangan itu.

Didunianya yang selalu kesepian itu ,pemuda itu mempimpikan sebuah kebahagiaan.

Hal itu terjadi...

* * *

_*Shintaro POV*_

Pada suatu hari ,disebuah cermin yang sangat tua. Tiba-tiba saja pantulan seorang gadis muncul ,dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang penyihir.

Ia pun tersenyum ,senyuman itu terlihat mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang kukenal. Aku hanya dapat mendengar suaranya samar-samar sehingga aku harus berada lebih dekat dengannya.

"Hai ,perkenal kan namaku ene ,_MASTER_" Dia tersenyum lebar padaku dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku.

"master? namaku shintaro ,da siapa kau?" wajahku mulai agak pucat karna melihatnya tiba-tiba muncul dan berbicara padaku.

"Aku? ,hm...seperti yang sudah ku katakan! namaku ene ,master dan...aku seorang penyihir" Dia tampak menimbang-nimbang semua perkataannya tadi ,aku tak percaya kalau gadis aneh yang muncul tiba-tiba dicermin itu adalah seorang penyihir tapi...mungkin saja dia berkata benar karna dia muncul tiba-tiba di dalam cermin tua ini.

"Penyihir?" Tanyaku masih tidak yakin.

"Ya! ,aku adalah penyihir mu seorang!" Katanya bersemangat padaku ,dapat kulihat semangat dan rasa senangnya dari kalimat yang baru saja dia ucapkan padaku tadi.

"Penyihirku seorang?" Aku menatap matanya ,mencari-cari kebohongan disana. Namun sia-sia saja karna tak terlihat apapun selain perasaan senang .dimatanya.

"ya! mulai sekarang...mari berteman!" Katanya lagi padaku.

* * *

Takdir kami pun mulai berputar ,dan kehidupanku pun mulai berubah.

_'Apakah 'tak apa jika aku mengatakan kalau kau adalah "teman" pertamaku'_

Selagi hari-hari itu terus berlalu ,kau pun menggunakan sihirmu._  
_

"Master!" Panggilnya padaku.

"Bisakah kau panggil namaku?"

"..." Dia terdiam dan menunduk ,sekarang aku merasa tidak enak hati padanya _'apa permintaanku barusan menyinggung hatinya?' _aku rasa tidak mungkin. Lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku ,sepertinya dia ingin aku menyentuh tangannya.

Hanya dengan menyentuh tanganmu ,suaramu dapat terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Tangan yang sangat hangat membuatku kembali terpikirkan seseorang yang aku yakini ,aku kenal.

"Shintaro..." Suara panggilanmu membuyarkan lamunanku ,apakah 'tak apa jika aku terus menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini? ,

di duniaku...Di mana aku selalu kesepian ini ,aku telah menunggu untuk waktu yang lama. Menunggu sentuhan tangan yang lembut itu dari sisi lain cermin itu.

* * *

Penyihir itu mengabulkan seluruh keinginanku ,penyakitku di sembuhkan dan aku pun dapat berjalan lagi. Perang yang tiada kunjung berakhir...

Akhirnya telah berakhir dan suara tawa di ruangan ini pun semakin bisa terdengar.

Aku memimpikan hal itu dulu...

Di masa kecilku ,dimana aku menjadi seorang pangeran di istanah yang sangat besar...

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat mimpi itu ,aku pun merasa nostalgia dan hingga sekarang walaupun hal itu telah menjadi kenyataan...

Semua yang kuinginkan di mimpiku telah dikabulkan olehmu ,walau pun begitu...

Entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari ku...

Dan itu adalah "sihir" yang hanya kau bisa lakukan.

"Tolong ,jangan pergi meninggalkanku..." Aku menggenggam tanganmu lagi hari ini ,aku berharap hidup ini dapat terus berlanjut seperti ini. Tampa seorang pun kecuali dirimu...

Jadi sekarang juga,bisakah kau tolong datang dan menemuiku lagi...Aku sungguh sangat kesepian sehingga 'tak dapat tertidur...

_'Bisakah kau memanggil namaku lagi...? ,aku akan selalu menunggumu...'_

"Keajaiban sihir itu akan segera lenyap..." Kau kembali muncul dari sisi cermin itu ,aku benar-benar merasa sangat senang karna akhirnya kau menemuiku lagi. Tapi...Kenapa...Tubuhmu...Menjadi transparan seperti itu ene...

_*Shintaro POV OFF*_

* * *

*Author Pov*

Mimpi dan keinginan pemuda yang kesepian itu telah menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku harus segera pergi..." Kata sang gadis penyihir dengan nada lembut bercamour sedih ,dapat terlihat gurat-gurat kesedihan dari sang gadis yang 'tak ingin berpisah itu.

"Tolong jangan pergi meninggalkanku ,ene" Kata sang pemuda sambil menggenggam tangan sang gadis.

"Sihirnya akan segera lenyap jika aku 'tak segera pergi..." Kata sang gadis lagi dan kali ini dengan tersenyum dan menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu sekarang..." Kali ini sang gadis menunduk ,berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya yang kini telah menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Jangan katakan hal itu..." Shintaro masih berusaha mencegah ene untuk pergi dari "sisi" nya .Namun ene melepaskan genggaman tangan shintaro pada tangannya dan berusaha menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia harus pergi.

"Kumohon padamu ,tolong...jangan mencegahku"

"Kumohon padamu ,tolong...jangan pergi"

Di sisi lain cermin itu adalah "Dunia dimana semuanya menjadi terbalik" ,takdir kebalikan yang seharusnya 'tak dipertemukan.

"Yang kulakukan hanyalah mengembalikan apa yang pernah kau berikan padaku ,senyuman dan wajahmu. Aku takkan pernah melupakannya ,jadi itulah mengapa kuminta padamu...Tolong jangan lupakan aku" Gadis itu tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya dia memecahkan cermin itu dari dunianya ,suara cermin dan pecahan cermin yang mulai menghilang menjadi cahaya kecil nan indah sebelum kembali menjadi sedia kala. Cermin yang baru saja pecah itu kembali utuh seperti 'tak terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

_'Jika saja kau dapat terus bersama denganku selamanya,walaupun kau 'tak punya sihir sekalipun...Aku ingin terus berada disisimu selamanya ,jadi mari kita bertemu sekali lagi suatu hari nanti...Aku akan selalu membersihkan cermin tua ini dan akan selalu menunggu , 'tak peduli sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu_ _aku akan selalu menunggumu disini...'_

* * *

_FIN_

_~0o0o0~_

_R&amp;R_

* * *

Author note:

nostalgia adalah

-kerinduan (kadang-kadang berlebihan) pada sesuatu yang sangat jauh letaknya atau yang sudah tidak ada sekarang

-kenangan manis pada masa yang telah lama silam *wikipedia*

* * *

balasan revie

Author:halo ,haloooooo ,minna-san (*^*/) perkenalkan namaku Akasuna Yuri *teriak gaje*

tapi kalian boleh panggil aku Yuri kok :3 ,aku tipe author yang suka pake emot :v jadi harap diwajarin ya! ^w^/

hari ini aku mau balas semua review dari para pembaca *tiba" pundung*

untuk Guest-san:hehehe ,habis feathers across itu kan juga terinfirasi dari seasonal feather/Feather Across The Seasons cuma kalau di video klipnya Kagamine Rin dan Len kalau saya ,Kano Shuuya dan Kido Tsubomi :3

untuk Neng mau komen(?) :sebenarnya saya agak kurang yakin kalau itu nama atau pen name -' *sweatdrop* tapi saya panggil neng aja ya ,hehe ^^"

makasih ya neng ,di ff pertama cuma neng lah yg ngasih review bagus buatku. Hiks...hiks...jadi terhura T^T *plak* eh maksudnya terharu ,sekali lagi makasih atas pujian dan semangat(?) nya ya neng .dan jangan lupa rajin"lah review xD *ditendang*

untuk Haruna Shiro-san:oke (O.O)6 *semangat 45* tapi gomen kalau mungkin agak lama ya karna belum ada ide nih :'3 soalnya saya juga tipe author yang tulis kalau lagi ada(?) perasaan aja bukan ide x'p makasih sudah membaca ya ^^/

dan sekali lagi arigatou atas Review ,semangat(?),saran,dan telah membaca ff ku yg semuanya abal-abal T^T


	2. Chapter 2

**Mirror Magic**

**Disclaimer: **Shizen no Teki-P

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Drama dan General

**Spoiler Warning: **AU,OOC,Typo,tanda baca ancur ,aneh,dll

**Summary : **menceritakan kisah tentang seorang pemuda (Shitaro) yang bertemu dengan seorang penyihir muda (ene) yang berakhir dengan perpisahan *sudut pandang ene*

* * *

_*Ene POV*_

_'Aku akan mengabulkan seluruh keinginanmu, panggil lah namaku dari sisi lain cermin itu. Malam ini…'_

"Sihir milik ku akan membuat semuanya menjadi terbalik…"

_'Karna aku adalah penyihir milikmu seorang…Shintaro'_

.

.

~0O0~

.

.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap, di sebuah menara yang tersegel. Diruangan itu hanya detak jantungku lah yang dapat terdengar.

Dihina,ditakuti dan dibenci. Aku adalah seorang putri yang ditimpa oleh kemalangan.

.

.

~0O0~

.

.

Pada suatu hari seorang tamu yang 'tak dibayangkan datang, pria itu tersenyum dengan cermin ditangannya.

"Menurutmu siapa yang harus disalahkan atas kemalanganmu?" Mendengar perkataannya aku pun menautkan sebelah alisku, ingin rasanya bibirku ini membantah ucapannya namun seolah-olah menara ini ikut menyegel bibirku bersamanya. Aku hanya dapat terdiam sambil terus mendengarkan pria itu berucap sesuka hatinya.

"Coba kau lihat cermin ini" Dia mengulurkan cermin yang sedari tadi ia pegang, sebuah seringaian muncul diwajahnya yang tertutupi tudung dari jubah yang ia kenakan.

Dicermin itu, aku melihat seorang pemuda yang diberkati oleh keberuntungan. Hati dan perasaanku pun dipenuhi oleh keraguan.

_'Tapi apakah hal ini benar?'_

"Seluruh kebahagiaanku telah diambil oleh pemuda itu?"

"Benar"

Diselimuti oleh kebencian, hatiku pun terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan.

"Disisi lain cermin itu 'Semuanya menjadi terbalik' jika kau mau, aku bisa membantumu" Tampak seringaian itu semakin melebar saja ketika ku anggukkan kepalaku.

Sekarang takdir itu pun telah berputar dan berganti, aku pun melupakan semuanya dan mulai bersenang-senang.

.

.

~0O0~

.

.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang indah, di sebuah menara yang terkena sinar matahari. Disana terdengar suara orang yang hidup dengan damai.

Dihormati,dikagumi dan dipatuhi. Aku adalah seorang putri yang sangat diberkati oleh keberuntungan.

.

.

~0O0~

.

.

Pada suatu hari yang cerah, seorang tamu yang 'tak dibayangkan datang. pria itu tersenyum dengan cermin ditangannya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, bagaimana kabarmu putri Ene?" Basa-basinya padaku, aku membalas senyumannya dengan senyumku dan ikut berbasa-basi juga dengannya.

"Tentu saja jauh lebih baik sekarang, ada apa datang kemari? Kalau tahu kau akan datang, aku pasti akan menyiapkan pesta penyambutan untukmu"

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya sebentar saja disini. Sepertinya kau sangat berbahagia dengan kehidupanmu yang sekarang"

"Tentu saja, itu karna kau sehingga aku bisa menjadi seperti ini"

"Menurutmu siapa yang harus kau terima kasih atas seluruh kebahagiaanmu?" Aku bingung dengan maksud perkataannya, hal ini membuatku menjadi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk membalas perkataannya.

"Coba kau lihat cermin ini" Dia mengulurkan cermin yang sedari tadi ia pegang, senyuman diwajahnya yang tertutupi tudung dari jubah yang ia kenakan itu terlihat mengejek padaku.

Dicermin itu, aku melihat seorang pemuda yang seakan terkena sebuah "Kutukan".

_'Kenapa penderitaanmu itu membuat hatiku terluka? Tapi apakah hal ini benar? '_

"Seluruh kebahagiannya telah diambil olehku pada hari itu?

"Benar"

Diselimuti oleh kesedihan, hatiku pun sekarang merasa bersalah

"Disisi lain cermin itu 'Semuanya menjadi terbalik' jika kau mau, aku bisa membantumu" Tampak senyuman dan nada suaranya berubah menjadi menghina sekarang ketika ku anggukkan kepalaku.

Sekarang takdirmu pun telah dihancurkan oleh tanganku sendiri, masa lalu yang seharusnya sudah kulupakan dan ingatan dosa yang telah kuperbuat ini…

Kenapa ingatan ini harus kembali untuk menghantuiku sekarang? Walaupun kebencianku yang telah menyebabkan hal ini terjadi. Kenapa sekarang aku merasa sangat terluka melihat penderitaanmu? Saling berpantulan di cermin itu, kita adalah sebuah "Kebalikan".

Setiap saat kau bersedih, aku pun bahagia? Jika…

"kebahagiaanku membuatmu terkutuk"

_'Maka apakah yang harus kulakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu? Apakah yang harus kulakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu?'_

"Apakah yang harus kulakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu…"

"Aha ha ha…jadi begitu…yang harus kulakukan adalah…aku akan mengabulkan seluruh permintaanmu"

_'panggil lah namaku dari sisi lain cermin itu. Malam ini…'_

"Sihir milik ku akan membuat semuanya menjadi terbalik…"

_'Karna aku adalah penyihir milikmu seorang…'_

.

.

~0O0~

.

.

"Apakah seluruh permintaanmu telah terkabulkan? Maka dengan ini, keajaiban cermin ini akan lenyap" Sambil menyentuh telapak tanganmu, aku pun tersenyum.

"Aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu sekarang…"

"Jangan katakan hal itu…"

"Kumohon padamu ,tolong...jangan mencegahku"

"Jangan pergi…"

"Di sisi lain cermin itu adalah "Dunia dimana semuanya menjadi terbalik" ,takdir kebalikan yang seharusnya 'tak dipertemukan"

"Yang kulakukan hanyalah mengembalikan apa yang pernah kau berikan padaku ,senyuman dan wajahmu. Aku takkan pernah melupakannya ,jadi itulah mengapa kuminta padamu...Tolong jangan lupakan aku" Aku tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya aku memecahkan cermin itu dari duniaku ,suara dan pecahan cermin itu mulai menghilang menjadi cahaya kecil nan indah sebelum kembali menjadi sedia kala. Cermin yang baru saja pecah itu kembali utuh seperti 'tak terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

"Ene…"

.

.

~0O0~

.

.

_'Apakah kira-kira kau masih akan terus bersedih di sisi lain cermin itu? Akan sangat menyenangkan apabila…kita dapat bertemu lagi'_

* * *

_FIN_

_~0o0o0~_

_Review?_


End file.
